One chance with an Angel
by HarajukuDJ
Summary: this a world where love isnt so easy and life can be hell. for ichigo kurosaki things between his former boy friend renji are over and he has to more on. living lifef can get easy if only he had the guts to talk to a new kid who has stole his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Bellaraina: okay...I'm gonna tell this straight out...if you do NOT like yaoi then you don't belong here! There I said it! Oh and this involves one of my own characters...and if you don't like that either than good bye! But other than that I'm gonna try and make the characters...IN character and sorry if they are Out of it! Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sadly only my oc are mine!

Renji: so what's this gonna have?

Ichigo: yaoi you dumbass!

Renji: Shut up!

Bellaraina: .....

Chapter one: goodbye

"Look...I think it's best if we don't see each other any more...okay?"

Ichigo looked up at his ceiling and sighed with anger, he was lying on his bed fully clothed in his shinigami outfit while Kon sit on the chair next to him in his body. Kon was a modified soul that can be placed in someone's body (such as Ichigo's) in order to keep it safe. He was waiting patiently as Ichigo vent out his anger at the ceiling.

"You know...I think your sisters are coming home soon..." Kon stated  
as he stood from the chair and looked down at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and stood up taking Kon out of his body and returning him to the lion stuffed animal his younger sister Yuzu so fondly dressed up like a girl. Ichigo sat on his bed in his body scowling as he stared at the wall. His room wasn't as big as his sisters' room or as decorative as theirs; his room was decorated with a full sized bed and a desk and normal sized T.V in the corner. But that didn't bother him for most of his day was spent hunting hollows and going in and out of the seritè and hanging out with his somewhat normal friends. But today Ichigo was sitting in his room trying to not beat the crap out of the first person he sees, not even Kon who usually knew what was wrong with Ichigo (mainly because he was the problem) decided against asking him for he could see the rage in his hazel eyes.

Ichigo rose from his bed scratching his strawberry bleached head and striped off his school shirt showing his toned chiseled chest and looked to the closet to find a shirt to which he pulled out a blue wife beater and pulled it on as well as some dark blue denim jeans that hugged his strong legs. With the body of a god you would think this young boy would be on top of the world with the ladies but it seems he's not interested. Ichigo stormed out of his room and ventured down to the living room just as his younger twin sisters came through the door, Yuzu was the cheery one with a wheat colored bob for a hair cut and chocolate filled eyes and the other who seemed to be the polar opposite from Yuzu...Karin with almost the same scowl on her face as Ichigo's as she walked in the door pulling her black short hair behind her hair with her pale skinned hand as her black soul filled eyes stared at Ichigo's expression.

"Onii-san! How was your day?" Yuzu asked as she headed to the kitchen to start dinner."..." Ichigo sighed and mumbled something that sounded like  
"going out for awhile" and headed out the door.

" I wonder what's wrong with him?" Karin sighed as she began to flip through the channels to find something to watch.

Karin and Yuzu knew something was wrong with their brother and it wasn't just today they've been noticing him acting weird....one would say odd. But Karin knew what was wrong with her brother and so did Yuzu but more importantly they needed to confront him about it.

As Ichigo walked down the street not noticing or caring who was there or what was going on, his mind was somewhere else...some where he knew it shouldn't be. "I don't understand why...I mean we were happy." He thought as he past the arcade.

"Weren't we?" he sighed as he soon found his way in front of the local pizza shop where his friends Keigo and Mizuro invited him to join them along with Chad, Orihime, Tatsuke, and Uyru to "chill" and hang out.

He walked inside and almost instantly a redhead with warm chocolate eyes and a body of a goddess by the name of Orihime waved to Ichigo indicating him to move towards them. "Ichigo-kun! Glad to see you made it!" Orihime said as she handed him a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"

Yes...glad to see you're almost out of your stupor Kurosaki!" Uyru said as he pushed up his glasses and pulled his navy blue short hair behind his ear.

"Leave me alone, Ishida!" Ichigo said as he grabbed another slice.

He glanced over at his friends, Keigo with his short brown hair swaying back and forth as he tried to flirt with Orihime but only to get a mouth filled with fist from Tatsuke and her lean body and short spiky pitch black hair frizzing up from the anger filling her cheeks. Chad sitting next to Orihime and listening to her non-sense but with interest; Ichigo couldn't help but blush lightly from his lean muscle toned body. Quickly shaking his head before any of his friends notice his blush he quickly asked "where's Rukia?"

"She and Renji had to go back.......and....oh...sorry Ichigo-kun!" Orihime said quickly regreting the mention of a certain redhead.

"....it's ok...I know where they are now." Ichigo said as he sighed thinking about Renji.

The whole night Ichigo zoned in and out of his surroundings, every time his mind wondered back to Renji, with his long crimson locks flowing down to his shoulders every time Ichigo took the weak black ribbon out of his hair and staring at him with his ruby orbs with passion and lust, Ichigo tracing each black tribal tattoo on his lean toned body. His fantasy burst as his hollow indicator went off buzzing in his pocket, Orihime, Chad and Uyru all looked at him with readiness.

"I got to take this." He said as his three friends nod in response.

"What...your boy friend calling?" Keigo asked in more like a statement than a question.

"Can it." Ichigo scowled as he ran outside and into an ally taking out his battle pass and releasing himself from his body into his soul  
reaper form.

He gently and hastily placed his body into the shadows of the alleyway, he ran towards the noise that he soon came into view in which was a hollow 34 feet tall. It swung its heavy arm only to be killed as Ichigo swung his zanpoktu and landing on the soft grass; he noticed a boy around his age sitting on a bench with short almost white blonde hair that went down to his nape and dark green eyes with hazel in the middle looking through glasses that were...pink! Like the ones he had on his night stand at home, reading a book which Ichigo could make out to read "simple Japanese for Americans" he blushed at the boys soft and handsome features but shook his head at the girlish thought that entered his mind and quickly ran back to his body.

He swiftly returned and entered the pizza shop but only momentarily reaching his friends and muttering something that sounded like "something came up...ill see you guys tomorrow." And rushed out to the park once  
again hoping to find the Yankee blonde boy. He looked back at the bench but found it to be empty and the young Yankee no where, Ichigo scowled momentarily and walked home images of Renji long been replaced by the young blonde. As he entered the house it seemed that everyone had already gone to bed and he didn't care and ventured up to his room, head clouded with the Yankee he wanted to meet and now found fond of so much. He laid on his bed drifting into a light sleep until a little stuffed lion pounced onto his stomach.

"Kon, what the HELL!" Ichigo shouted as he grabbed him by the head.

"Ichigo why were you mumbling in your sleep...thinking of Renji?" Kon asked as Ichigo threw him across the room after muttering "leave me alone." But the fact was that his dream wasn't about Renji but of the mysterious Yankee, Ichigo shook his head violently out of fustration.

"What am I so worked up for...he might not even be gay! But he did have pink glasses and I'm gay and have them too." Ichigo thought as he lay back down and stared at the ceiling before falling into a deep sleep.

Ichigo awoke suddenly as he felt Kon kicking him in the stomach; annoyed, he rose and grabbed the stuffed lion and began to anger himself as his eyebrow twitched.

"Ichigo! You're gonna be late for school, you over slept!" Ichigo immediately threw Kon and quickly dressed in his uniform, racing down stairs to an empty house assuming that everyone had already left; he ran out the door. He raced to the school and found that class had already started and his teacher would soon yell at him; he walked inside and staring back at him was his teacher and the Yankee from the day before. He blushed as the Yankee stared at him with his lovely green eyes through pink rimmed glasses.

"Mr. Kurosaki, how nice of you to join us....please take a seat!" the teacher said sounding annoyed, Ichigo cleared his throat and glanced at the boy as he sat down.

Soon the teacher cleared her throat.

"Ok...like I was saying, we have a new student from America!" she said gesturing to the Blondie.

He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger and blush painting his cheeks lightly.

"His Japanese isn't great so please be nice." The teacher said smiling and then glaring at a few kids.

"Um...hello, my name is Cruz Angel....I'm from the state of New York...sorry my Japanese isn't great." The blonde boy now named Angel said scratching the back of his gorgeous blonde hair and blushing a little.

Ichigo gazed at him with aw and was memorized by his every move. When he stared at the class it almost seemed that he was staring into Ichigo's soul and he liked that.

"Um...my favorite colors are...pink, blue and purple." Angel said as he looked at the teacher for more advice.

"Do you like sushi?" Chiziru asked He nodded, and the teacher gestured for him to go on.

"Um...I live with my older sister....in...Karakura town....I'm 18?"  
Angel said with embarrassment in his voice.

She nodded her head and he went to a seat which to Ichigo's enlightenment it was next to him. As the day went by all Ichigo could think about was how he would make Angel his.

AN: hey hey! How was it? Did you enjoy the little taste I've giving you on my fic? Please R&R and then ill write more! See ya!

Renji: when will I be in it?

Bellaraina: well…..soon

Ichigo: can I just have Angel already?

Bellaraina: in due time…due time.

Renji: HEY!!!!

Angel: I'll be over there at my sister's house!

Ichigo: WAIT! Come back!

Bellaraina: well….ciao until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

One chance with an angel

By Bellaraina

AN: ok I know I haven't updated in a while and I apologize for that with the midterms coming up and stuff in life. But anyways like I said before if you don't enjoy yaoi then you really shouldn't be here and also I have an OC in here too so if you don't enjoy that either than goodbye. Anyways along with the disclaimer : I own nothing but Angel and any other Ocs I might come up with and if I did own bleach I would be the happiest little Egyptian on the earth so…yeah.

Ichigo: hey is there going to be mushy stuff in here?

Bellaraina: maybe…. I don't know yet.

Renji: will I be in this chapter?!

Bellaraina: whisper: yes… but don't tell the readers!

Angel: do I get a say in any of this?

Bellaraina: no

Angel: mi madre!

Bellaraina: hey! Keep the Spanish to a minimal!

Bellaraina: ok for those who forgot we left off with Ichigo trying to find a plain to make Angel his, so yeah that's where we will start! Enjoy!

Chapter two : greetings

Ichigo scratched the back of his strawberry bleached spikes out of frustration and slightly kept glancing over his shoulders. His mind was filled with nothing but the blonde Yankee that sat only a few inches from him and that didn't really bother him but in this case it did….he was taking a test.

"Damn that teacher making us take this pop quiz!" he thought as he noticed that the only thing he had written on his paper was his name.

Moments later the lunch bell had rang and he had managed to escape the classroom before the teacher could read his paper. Angel walked out of the classroom and ventured into the halls to find his locker, but little did he know a group of girls were following him; one was none other than Rukia Kuchiki with her black short hair and violet eyes staring at the young blonde as if he was a play thing, the other girls were that of the same class. Ichigo shook his head at their stupidity but then questioned himself for he was following the blonde too. Angel looked around and noticed the girls staring at him and he smiled at them, gorgeous white straight teeth greeted them as they nearly fainted from his beauty, Ichigo on the other hand smiled at him in return and blush lightly painted his face. He made his way past the girls and stuck his hand out to greet him and tried his best to speak English.

"Hi, Angel… my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Angel smiled at him and Ichigo almost couldn't take it, the blonde took his hand in a tight grip and shook lightly.

"Hello, Ichigo, nice to meet you, you sit next to me don't you?" Angel asked as he opened his locker and tossing his books into it and taking out a lunchbox and then closing it.

"yeah…hey, do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" Ichigo answered as Angel nodded his head in response and followed him to the top of the roof where him and his other friends eat.

To his surprise no one was up there and Angel looked at him with confusion and then gave a handsome grin.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Kurosaki?" he asked with a slight serious tone in voice but then broke out laughing as the two sat near the fence.

Ichigo's face flushed as if he was just found out but then shook his head, trying to get the perverted thoughts of him and Angel out of his mind.

"Nah… I guess my friends decided not to eat up here without telling me."

Just as the words escaped his mouth the door to the stairs opened and in came a group of kids known as Ichigo's friends entered the rooftop laughing but stood silent as soon as they saw Angel.

"Hey, Ichigo, who's your friend?" asked one of his male friends with short brown hair and brown eyes with an annoying tone.

"OH! isn't that the new handsome Yankee boy?" asked a girl with short red hair and matching glasses.

He sighed at his idiotic friends comments and looked over at Angel and he was smiling and giggling at them, this made Ichigo smile.

'Keigo, Chizuru, yeah this is Angel…don't make a big fuse about it." He sighed as he said their names that way Angel would know who they are.

Moments later

"So…your name is, Chad…Uryu….Orihime…and Rukia?" Angel said after putting another piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Okay…you know all of us…now answer some of our questions!" Rukia and Chizuru said with an evil grin on their faces.

Ichigo glanced over at Angel's face and blushed lightly as her noticed him removing his glasses, he looked better somewhat, but he still had a sophisticated look to himself.

"Ok…what is it you want to ask me, chicas?" he asked as he smiled at them.

The girls nearly fainted at his Spanish as blush painted their faces.

"Maybe he is straight?" Ichigo thought as the girls crept closer.

"Do, you have a girlfriend?" Rukia asked as her heart started to beat faster as she breathed in his scent.

"No…I do not." he answered

Ichigo let go the breath he didn't know he was holding and Angel glanced at him for a second and smiled at him, causing the strawberry bleached headed boy to blush but soon shook his head and cleared his throat as they looked at Angel with bright eyes.

"I…had a really bad break up….back in New York." Angel said smiling and looking up at the clouds and having a sad look in his eyes.

After school….

Ichigo decided to walk Angel home, and they both seemed quite.

"your friends are nice….thank you for excepting me." Angel said as he smiled at Ichigo.

"No problem…so what kind of girl was your girlfriend"? Ichigo said as he placed his hands in his pocket.

Angel stopped and so did Ichigo as he noticed him and stared at his green eyes.

"Look…I'm sorry if I brought up a bad topic…."

"No…..I….it wasn't ." Angel interrupted

Ichigo's eyes widened at his answer and he could see the tension rise in Angel's eyes, Angel started to play with his fingers and look at his shoes.

"I wanted to tell you…because I could almost tell by the way you look at me… and I'm more comfortable with you…" he sighed for a moment looking back up at Ichigo.

"Yea…Yeah?" was all he could manage as a dry lump appeared in his throat as he looked into those green eyes of his.

"I….."

"HEY! ICHIGO!" interrupted a certain red head that appeared next to him.

Ichigo let go the breathe he was again holding and sighed as he focused on Renji with annoyed eyes.

Angel and Ichigo could fully see him now, his muscles were tightly almost coming out of his baby blue t-shirt, his long crimson locks were pull back in a low braid as his hips and long legs hid in some blue denim jeans. Also on his head he had a yellow and white cap falling slightly on his head. Angel sighed as he noticed the god like figure and took out his cell phone and started to text someone. Ichigo couldn't help but be mad at Renji, he breaks up with him, disappears for a few days and then magically appear right when Angel was going to confess something that probably answer his question as to if he is gay or not.

"I….I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo." Angel sighed as he smiled lightly and pulled his pink glasses on to his face and started walking in the opposite direction.

"No…Angel…I…UGH!!!" Ichigo stammered as Angel continued down the street.

"Who's the Yankee?" Renji asked leaning his arm on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Angel.." Ichigo murmured as he took Renji's shoulder off of him and looked at him with anger rising in his cheeks.

"What the HELL MAN!!! He was going to tell me something important…you couldn't wait?!" Ichigo yelled as his face showed the anger and hurt he felt.

"_Why did he have to come?"_ Ichigo thought as he calmed down a little.

"What…that Yankee's your new crush?" Renji asked with shock and mock in his voice.

"Wow…I guess other than me you have _great_ taste!" Renji sighed

He suddenly appear close to Ichigo and grabbed him by the shirt and breathed lightly near his ear. He grinned as he noticed the goose bumps that appear on his skin as he felt Renji's breath on him; bringing up old feelings. Causing him to shiver amused Renji and he enjoyed the fact that Ichigo still had feelings for him, he thought his control over him worked better that way.

"_But…can he make you moan and scream the way I did?" Renji whispered in his ear causing Ichigo to flood blush red._

_A/N: well, how was that? I know it was a long time since I wrote a new chapter but if you review I'll give you all cyber Ichigo and Renji and Angel plushies! Also I really want to know what you guys think about this one?_

_Renji: hey…are you going to have me in the next chap?_

_Bellaraina: I don't know yet, pineapple!_

_Angel: that's funny! (giggle)_

_Ichigo: why are you so mean to me, Bellaraina?_

_Bellaraina: I am NOT! (evil smile)_

_Renji: Ha!_

_Ichigo: and I am not going to be the Uke with Angel!_

_Angel: …._

_Bellaraina: how do you know he's gay? (evil glare and smirk)_

_Ichigo: I just KNOW!_

_Angel: no comment!_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello, I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in like a few months I just busy with school and summer pre college things to sign up for. But I have awarded those who have been waiting for this a wonderful chapter where we finally get to meet Angel's sister! Now I know maybe Ichigo is a little Odd but its all because he is a little confused and all. So enjoy!

Angel walked down the streets a little annoyed, the day in this new country had almost been as bad as when he first moved from Puetro Rico to the US only slightly friendlier than moving to a school in NY. Rubbing his eyes with his index and thumb, he pushed his glasses up and focused on the street signs that looked as if the language wasn't even human; sighing he takes out his dictionary and began to read. Minutes passed and the young Yankee soon found his way home, a tall building with gray monotone color to it that made anyone want to splash a can of paint on it entering he went up to the 7th floor. There he rummaged through his pockets and found keys with a bunny attached to it as a keychain, placing the key inside and opening the door, Angel had immediately smelled something familiar. He ventured to a door on the right and opened the door, boxes still pilled everywhere as only a plain bed and desk was left neat, he threw his bag on his bed and walked into the kitchen. There standing in front of the stove was a woman with cascading blonde hair and brown eyes, she turned around and from looking at her you could tell that she was a very attractive woman; she smiled at Angel and turned the stove off.

"_Hola, Ana q__ú__e de hace?" _taking off his glasses and sitting on the table.

She didn't answer him and placed a plate of Spanish food in front of him.

"_C__ó__mo est__á__ tu dia? _twirling her hair and walking over to the sink to start the dishes.

He sighed handing her the plate.

"_Interesante….muy interesante." _he walked over to his room looking at his sister and smiling at her.

"_Buenas Noches….Hermano_." she said smiling to herself.

"_Buenas Noches…Ana_."

As Angel dreamt of what might happen the next day, over at the park a fight was going on. It was a hollow and Ichigo, only it lasted about a minute before he swung his zanpakuto and ending the fight. He whipped his forehead and began walking up to Kon who was in his body once again hiding behind a tree.

"You can come out know, Kon."

Minutes passed as Ichigo was back in his body and Kon in the lion stuffed animal, placing him on his shoulder he began to walk back home. Thoughts of the Yankee in his mind, his smile, but was interrupted by the image of his reaction to Renji and the flustered expression he had as he walked away. Ichigo damned the crimson locked man silently, hoping that he will be able to find happiness again. Kon sat silent on Ichigo's shoulder, knowing that if he questioned the boy at what was wrong with him he might get thrown to the ground or not even be spoken to at all. As they finally reached his window, Ichigo shiptoned inside, placing Kon down and changing his clothes to a night shirt and slacks; movement stirred from within his closet and this alarmed him. Kon rushed out of the room in fear of danger and ran into Yuzu's room for safety; Ichigo grabbed his guitar that rested neatly next to his study desk and held it for protection and swiftly opened his closet. A low thump and as he was about to swing he noticed a familiar ebony head. Scowl placed permanently on his face as the person stood, she was shorter than he was _way_ shorter and had on a pair of bunny pj's on. Her mauve eyes starred at him with slight disbelief and smiled as she scratched the back of her head.

"Hi….Ichigo."

His eye twitched as he stared down at the young sized girl and after a moment of planning on how to kill her, he sighed.

"Here's a pillow and blanket, Rukia."

As he lay on his bed and her on his closet, all he could think about was Angel, how he was so foreign, so different from all the rest, but more importantly he wasn't a damn soul reaper. Rukia peeked over at her strawberry bleached friend and smiled, resting her head on the pillow again and gazing at the ceiling.

"how do you even know he's gay?" bluntly stated as if she was asking him to pass the salt.

He almost fell out of the bed at her statement, had he really been that obvious earlier?

"I…who?" he tried to play it cool and try and catch her off guard.

She smirked mostly to herself at his lack of calmness, she passed her hand through her ebony hair and sighed.

"Angel, Dumbass ."

Ichigo sighed as he knew he had been found out and he almost felt relief as for know he didn't have to rely on Kon for a conversation about his problem. He turned to his side and starred out his window.

"Yeah…well… I cant help the way I feel." he almost whispered but he knew she heard.

"Even though I wish he isn't gay for my personal reasons I hope it works out for you, Ichigo."

He felt warm inside knowing that she would always be there for him, she was in fact the first person that knew he was gay and had a crush on Renji. It's no wonder that she could tell that he was interested in their new friend Angel, anyone would really that boy was just so interesting and HOTT! He chuckled to himself but at the same time scowled, just because he was gay didn't mean he had to be all girly. As he starred at the night sky, back at Angel's someone was staring at him sleep, the figure moved slightly to get a better look at the sleeping boy and although you couldn't see the figure you could see their evil smile.

AN: SOOO….did you like it? I hope you did cause it's like 11:43 pm and I have school in the morning so I hope it was good.. I think its better than the other chapters, shorter but better. Anyways you know what to do!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hello! Here it is! Chapter four of my One Chance with an Angel, I hope you guys like it, I made sure that my Spanish was correct, I mean I am from P.R I should know Spanish. But anyways I hope you like this story, and sadly(not really) Renji is not in this chapter.**

**Renji: BITCH!**

**AN: shut up!**

**Angel: leave her alone **_**Idiota**_**! **

**Renji: ? **

**AN: **

The morning sun seemed to come sooner than Ichigo had wanted it to, he turned as the orange beams peeked through the blinds and flashed in his face; he heard shuffling as Rukia exited from his closet and out the window.

"See you at school."

He moaned as his response and she stood there for a moment as she looked over at his sleeping state and sighed, Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed hands on her hips.

"If you hurry, you might get to talk to Angel."

That triggered him, causing him to rush inside is closet and came out ready to leave. Walking to school couldn't be fast enough for him he wanted to see him, even if it was for a moment and talk to him try to explain to Angel that Renji is not his boyfriend and that he was nothing to him. Renji… he hoped that he didn't have to face him the other day, but that was an under statement and now he only hoped that he wont try and ruin things with Angel. As they soon reached the school, Ichigo's nerves started to shake he didn't think he could take the searching through the crowd of teens; Rukia tapped him on the shoulder and looked at him with eyes that he knew what was to be come.

"Are you serious?" he ran behind a tree and took Kon out of his bag and swallowed the pill, releasing the shinigami from his body.

He looked at Kon and sighed….

"It's almost time for class…no time to talk….Damnit…so go to class." he sighed as he took one last look at the school and then disappearing.

Kon had seen the look in Ichigo's eyes as he stared at the school and an idea popped in his head, smirk growing on his face as he walked past thousands of students and finally finding him. He was smiling, talking to a girl who seemed to be mesmerized by him, "Ichigo" tapped him on the shoulder, as he turned to look at him he smiled.

As the girl walked away Angel stood there in front of him and smiled.

"Hello….Good morning!" Angel smiled green eyes looking at him with such joy.

"Hey…look…about yesterday."

"What about? I just had to go and you were left with your boyfriend…so that's it right?"

Kon cringed inside as he looked at a girl with large breasts walk by.

'How the hell can he be gay with all these beauties out here?" he thought as he bit his lip.

"Um… no… he's not my boyfriend…well not anymore anyways."

Angel stopped smiling as blush painted his tanned face, at that moment he couldn't look him in the eye; running his hand through his hair and looking around anywhere but at Ichigo, smirking a little.

"Well….you didn't have to reassure me nothing's going on with you two….it's not like it's my business anyways."

"_No soy un idiota….que vi la manera él le miraba y la cólera él teníá para mí…él todavía piensa quizá que usted pertenece a él." _Angel muttered as he ran his hand through his blonde hair again.

Kon looked at him with confusion, he wasn't a Spanish mod soul so he didn't understand; but he just stood there and smiled thinking of a way to help Ichigo.

'Do you want to skip school since we are already late?" hopping the boy couldn't tell he wasn't really Ichigo and start to suspect something.

Angel sighed green eyes burning into hazel, smiling at him.

"Ok…."

They quickly jogged to the front of the school gates looking over their shoulders repetitively in case someone was watching them, smiling at each other as they ran to the park. Unknowingly heading to where Ichigo and Rukia was fighting a hollow, they walked to the clearing of the park and almost instantly Kon saw the big hollow and froze; Angel looked over his shoulder and noticed that Ichigo had stopped moving and smirked a little.

"Having second thoughts about skipping?"

As the hollow looked back from where Ichigo and Rukia was he noticed a strong spiritual aura and then soon noticed Angel the small little human; it's lips curled and saliva started to drip out of its mouth as Angel looked at Ichigo and sighed as he didn't answer him. Rukia soon noticed that something was wrong once the hollow stopped attacking them and turned it's back to them, she hovered above and noticed Kon and Angel standing there; kon aware of the hollow but not Angel he couldn't see it. Her eyes shook from shock and her skin went pale as she almost dropped her Zanpakuto, Ichigo was ready to finish the hollow off until he noticed the way Rukia was standing and he walked towards her. He focused his eyes to the direction and gasped as he noticed his sweet Angel standing next to Kon and shaking him and trying to get him to move,

"HEY!" shaking him and looking worried.

Before the hollow even had a chance to grab Angel, Ichigo swung and destroyed him out of rage; anger filled his vision as he looked at Kon and signaled him to go behind a tree so he can go back into his body.

"Um… I have to go pee, I'll be back." running behind a tree disappearing from Angel's sight.

He shook his head, laughing a little and turned to where Rukia was and looked up in her direction; Rukia froze she felt as if he was looking at her and she quickly disappeared leaving Angel smirking. As Ichigo finally walked out from behind the tree, Angel could sense something different from him, like he was back to his self. Ichigo smiled at him, blush painting his face noticed the unbuttoned button on Angel's shirt and wondered what he looked like without his shirt.

"That's better!'

He looked at him confused.

"What?'

"You are acting like yourself again….earlier you were acting weird!"

He stiffened a little, thinking back of Kon and mentally kicking himself in the ass.

Angel smiled grabbing Ichigo's hand and rubbing his knuckles with his thumb, Ichigo's face blushed as he felt Angel grab his hand and message it gently; he could feel his smooth fingers move over his knuckles.

He groaned lightly as he felt smooth over rough and bite his lip before he moaned loud enough for him to hear him.

'You are too rough on yourself, _demasiado áspero usted necesita camar abajo un pedacito antes de que usted se mate sobre esta tensión."_

He smiled, although he didn't understand what his Yankee was saying.

"_Man if he isn't gay I am going to kick myself in the ass for falling this hard_." he thought as Angel released his hand and smiled at him.

They walked and finally reaching a pair of swing sets and they both sat on one.

"So….what's with the pink glasses…If you don't mind me asking."

"My mother had these before she died…and I am the only one who wears glasses, between me and my sister so I took the frames and got my prescription in it."

"_Un su poco tonto, pero yo amó a mí madre_."

'Oh… ok, I have some pink glasses too, but mine were from my younger sisters saying that pink goes with my hair….I am sorry about your mom." scratching the back of his head and looking at the grass.

"It's ok….and _tú hermanas _are right_, _pink goes well with your hair_." _he giggled a little and blushed.

Ichigo blushed (he had been doing that a lot lately) he looked back at him, the warm feeling he had in his stomach burned with rage as he kept wondering if Angel was gay. He scratched his head again and sighed as he stood, walked in front of him without a word.

"Ichigo?"

He couldn't control himself his urge to press his lips against Angel's overwhelmed him as he pulled him into an embrace whispers of words unknown were breathed into his ear. Hands skimmed along his sides, first soft and gentle, then quickly becoming daring, running the palms full against his skin, pushing up his shirt, caressing his every muscle. Angel moaned at this, only pushing Ichigo aside to catch a breather, he looked up at him through pink rimmed glasses and embarrassment painted on his face.

"I'm sorry….I can see that you're not gay….I should of guessed." he muttered as guilt washed over his face as he looked at the ground.

"But…"

"Angel…it's ok if you don't want to be friends any more."

Angel sighed and looked up at him.

"_Idiota…._"

He looked up, seeing that Angel's face wasn't filled with sadness and almost remorse for the strawberry bleached head boy.

"Huh?"

"Ichigo….I am gay!"

**AN: UH! Finally, we find out that Angel is a little fruit nip! Well that was a perfect end to a perfect chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, sorry it took so long for me to update on this but I have been busy and sick and having a soon to be boyfriend… but I hope you like this one! And hopefully will update sooner!**

He looked at him with almost a disbelief, can this really be happening to him? It was overwhelming, it felt almost as if someone had poured hot lava all over him, a strange heat seeping into his skin and spreading across his body. Ichigo shifted slightly, desperate to ignore the weird sensation. His foot started thumping off of the ground, bouncing his leg at a constant tempo. Angel smiled as he took off his glasses and rubbed the lens with the bottom of his shirt, he could see the heat rise in Ichigo's face; he smirked.

"What….so funny?"

Angel walked closer to him, eyes showed nothing but joy as a smile crept upon his face again.

"You….you look so cute with your blushed face."

The fuse in Ichigo lit as he soon noticed that Angel was inches away from him, eyes connecting and the fuse went out as their lips connected. Ichigo feeling himself pull Angel's bag to the grass as pale hands wandered upon tanned skin; they only parted as a stranger walked passed them. Ichigo smiled not smirk but smiled for once as he looked at Angel and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, Angel smiled back kissing him lightly on his lips put forcefully pulling away from him as he grabbed his hand and started to walk. Ichigo felt dazed as he didn't know what was going on, but then soon relaxed as Angel started to guide him through the park; he looked fully at Angel's features he was blessed with good looks for a Yankee, those hazel green eyes swallowed him every time he looked at his beautiful face his strong lean muscles on his body just made Ichigo tingle to know that he liked him and that he was all his.

"_So that's why he has been acting so strange all this time…poor Ichigo, thought I wasn't gay." _Angel thought as he lead the young strawberry bleached boy through the park.

He looked over his shoulders and notice that he was staring at him with wonder and that made him giggle a little causing Ichigo to get out of his daze and stare up at him with a flushed face.

"So…tell me why you wanted to skip school with me?" he asked as they reached the other side of the park.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he smiled nervously, not knowing why Kon really asked Angel to come with him instead of going to school; he sighed trying to think of an answer for him. Angel smiled looking at Ichigo and wondered how he was so different from before they left the school, he wasn't constricted to his feelings like before, he was more open to him and even kissed him passionately he wondered if Ichigo was ready for a relationship with him.

"I wanted to….spend time with you and show you more of the city." he said smiling at him

"Ok….I see."

Ichigo gave him a nervous smile running his hands through his hair as he picked up his back and took hold of Angel's hand; he starred straight ahead not wanting to look over at the godlike boy besides him in fear of embarrassing himself, Angel smiled to himself noting the blush that was daring to take over his pale face; he squeezed his hand slightly as he leaned his head on his shoulder letting Ichigo's scent fill his senses. He wished his sister knew of his sexual orientation but he feared that she would reject his emotions and never speak to him again, Ana was everything to him wanting her acceptance was like gold to him for she was the only family member that he had left and he wanted nothing more than to relieve her of stress and not cause it and telling her that he was gay would only cause her stress. His mind was boggled but he shook his head slightly as he watched Ichigo lean in and kiss him again, he loved the sensation of his lips touching his wanting more as he grunted from the lose of contact as he pulled away once his cell phone started to ring; Ichigo cursed under his breath as he read the ID on the screen and glanced over at Angel with pleading eyes.

"I have to go… but I will be back soon… want me to pick you up?" he asked as he squeezed his hand lightly and kissed him.

Angel didn't know what to say, had he really just heard him correctly, he was leaving him again like before but this time he wanted to come back and picked up where he left off, he sighed inwardly and hugged him smiling at him.

"Yes… of course… here's my address… I'll be there." he said writing his address on Ichigo's hand smiling but in truth was a little sad that he was leaving him again.

"You know, Yankee… you're Japanese is getting better." he cooed as he kissed him on the forehead and bolted.

He smiled as he watched him run away into the sunset and laughed at himself for the cliché scene he painted in his head, he put his hands inside his pockets and started out to walk home not sure if he would come to pick him up. Ichigo ran only to be pulled by the back of his collar by strong hands and as he noticed red; he came to after a few minutes and stood wondering who was the basterd that knocked him down and turned to see Renji standing, leaning on a tree holding Rukia's cell phone and grinning. Ichigo growled low under his breath as he glared at his once lover, he was slightly irritated that he had to go away from Angel .

"What do you want, Renji?"

He wasn't really anger but he was irritated he didn't want to have to deal with him every time he was with Angel, it wasn't fair to him; it wasn't fair to the both of them, Renji and Ichigo had grown apart and it was Renji who broke it off so why is it that he keeps bothering him when he found his Angel? He ran his fingers through his hair as he glared at the red head before him.

"Just wanted to talk to you about that Yankee of yours." he said running his hand through his braided hair smooth crimson red spilling over his back and shoulders.

"WE are done Renji, there is nothing that concerns you about my Yankee… so stay away from us already."

Ichigo couldn't understand any of this, Renji was the one that broke it off with him and now he was here bothering him and seemingly wanting him back but he wasn't going to fall in to his trap. He stared into his eyes and gave a look of disgust as Renji's lips curl up into a smile his tongue escaped and trailed over his bottom lip as he squinted his eyes as he pushed himself off of the tree and walked off.

"your Yankee better watch his back."

**A/N: hey! How was it? Sorry it's a little short its just a way for the bigger parts to come up so.. Yeah plus its late and I got school in the morning. Well hope you leave me a review!**


End file.
